un nuevo miembro parte dos
by Angela-Li Raul-Maverel
Summary: es la continuación de un nuevo miembro espero que os guste


Holissssssss ya llegue les agradezco sus reviws

AngelithShane349 Esta bonito: 3 Bienvenida a FanFiction :) Espero que algún día trabajemos juntas en algún fanfic  
Quemadura de infierno para ti! :3

R=grax yo también espero lo mismo

KarencitaFrost300

AHHHHH! TENSION! LA ODIO Y LA AMO! xD Pero bueno espero el siguiente capítulo con ELIXIE! *w* Me gusto :)

R=lo sé he leído tus historias y se me ocurrió ponerle un poco de suspenso

Anixbelcest 8000

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESRA HERMOSO UUUU ya quiero ver. Que dice la carta

R=grax y lee es un poco triste

_**CHAPTER 2: CARTAS Y FAMILIA**_

Una chica ojiverde estaba dando vueltas preocupada por su "amigo" quien este havia ido tras de alguien que no reconocía.

**Vas a crea una zanja si sigues caminando así** -le dijo un troll de las cavernas al ojiverde.

**Lo siento kord...pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Eli**- dijo Trixie abrasándose a sí misma.

**No se preocupen por Eli, él sabrá defenderse por su cuenta...el es tan bueno como pronto el magnífico**-dijo un topoide saliendo de la cocina orgulloso de si mismo

**Hola chicos**-dijo un ojiazul todo agitado con una chica en brazos: **me ayudan ** **un poco **– dijo Eli acomodando la chica en el sofá.

**Quien es ella Eli **-dijo Trixie preocupada por ambos

**Es** **una amiga de mi papá...creo**-dijo Eli recordando la carta que le había entregado la misteriosa joven,- **voy a mi cuarto.**

Eli subió a su cuarto y cero la puerta se sentó al borde de la cama aun seguía un poco aturdido por que había visto y recordó la carta que le había dado la misteriosa joven, el saco de su bolsillo la carta que estaba sellada con el logo de la familia Eli la abrió y decía:

_/Querido Eli:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque no alcance a acompañarte al descenso y entrenarte como un Shane, _

_Pero conocí a una niña de tu misma edad y tú misma actitud positiva y alegre, _

_Siempre que la veo me recuerda a ti ella te ayudara en todo lo posible y estará contigo apoyando y entrenándote,_

_Le enseñe todo lo que fundamental para ser un Shane, _

_Ella y tú tienen muchas cosas en común y espero que no cometas el mismo error que cometí_

_Yo creyendo que podía hacer el deber por mi cuenta _

_Y recuerda Eli que pase lo pase y hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré orgulloso de ti Eli._

_Te quiere tu padre/ _

En ese instante a Eli se le formo un nudo en la garganta unas lagrimas rebeldes se rodaron por su mejilla todos esos nueve años que se había prometido que nunca lloraría todos esos años que guardo su dolor y lo escondió detrás de esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba se estada esfumando estaba liberando todo ese dolor que había acumulado durante nueve años

Ya habían pasado varias horas y la joven aun no despertaba, y Eli aun seguía encerrado en su cuarto.

_**Pov Trixie**_

Después de que Eli llego con esa chica rara actuó muy raro luego se encero en su habitación, enserio me preocupa Eli.

**Se puede**-dije mientras abría la puerta, cuando entre lo vi sentado en al borde de la cama cabizbajo con una carta en sus mano y una lagrima por una de sus mejillas y Burpy lo estaba consolando, enserio me partió el corazón verlo así por lo general esta alegre y siempre era optimista, "_Trixie que esperas a Eli le pasa algo eres su amiga en momentos como este es cuando más te necesita_" pese e inmediatamente me fui hacia él.

**Eli te...-** fui interrumpida por un abrazo de Eli

**Por favor...solo quédate...un momento...no quiero sentirme solo **-me dijo Eli mientras me abrasaba fuertemente, tenía la voz entrecortada le correspondí en abrazo

**No te preocupes siempre yo estaré a tu lado**-le dije para calmarlo, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora sentía que mis mejillas ardían como fuego me pregunto por qué será que cada vez que estoy cerca de él me pongo nerviosa

_**End Pov Trixie**_

Eli ya se había desahogado todo ese dolor acumulado y sentía un peso meso encima

**¿Eli te siente mejor?**-pregunto Trixie separándose un poco del abrazó de Eli y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de peliazul, el shane asintió

**Que paso para que te pusieras así**- pregunto un poco curiosa la pelirroja

**No es nada no Trix... no te preocupes no es nada**- dijo el shane un poco tiste

**Elías**- dijo Trixie separándose completamente de Eli y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-**dime que es lo que pasa y no aceptare un no como respuesta**-

Eli soltó un pequeño suspiro y alzo la mirada-**mi madre y mi hermana según lo que me contaba mi abuela tuvieran un "extraño accidente'' y mi madre murió y mi hermana quedo totalmente desaparecida asique desde pequeño me he sentido solo aunque a veces me acompañaba mis primos y mi abu pero siempre sentía ese vacío y ahora que se lo que paso con mi padre que me sentí solo**-dijo un poco triste

**Eli lo siento y no quería**-

**Trix no te preocupes**-dijo Eli parándose de su cama- **creo que ahora me siento mejor**-

**MIENTRAS EN LA SALA**

Burpy decidió bajar a la sala y dejar a los tortolitos solos un rato y también ver a su vieja amiga que por cierto aun seguía dormida la pequeña infierno se le acerco y se puso en frente de la joven y ella abrió pesadamente sus parpados

**Llamarada? No Burpy- **dijo la chica ya que era muy muy diferente a la pequeña babosa con la que solía jugar cuando era pequeña luego se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar un poco extraño y familiar-**donde estoy**

**Ha ya despertaste**-dijo el mecánico a la ojichocolate, ella por instinto salto y se puso en pose defensiva

**Wow no te preocupes estas en un lugar seguro**- dijo kord alzando sus manos en forma de rendición

_**Tranquila Ang el es de confiar**_-chillo burpy saltando al hombro de Ángela

**Ok burpy si tu lo dices**- dijo Ángela pero en ese momento su cuerpo no le respondió y por poco y cae al suelo si no fuera porque Kord la alcanzo atrapar y sentar en el sofá

**Estoy bien no te preocupes es normal que me pase esto**-dijo Ángela como si adivinara lo que iba a decir el troll-** por cierto donde estoy**-

**En el refugio shane**-respondió el troll en ese momento bajaron Eli y Trixie

**Ha ya despertaste**-dijo Eli a la lanzadora

**Sip es un poco normal que me pase esto**-respondió rascándose la cien ella en ese momento Eli veía a la joven de cierto modo algo le decía que ella no era de aquí Trixie se dio cuenta en la forma que miraba Eli a Ángela y sintió que la sangre le hervía y mariposas encabronadas en el estomago en resumen ella estaba celosa

**Veo que traes lazadora pero no tu arsenal**-dijo Kord observado la lanzadora de mano de la chica

**Jejejejeje es que me acorde de la promesa que le hice al Sr. Will en el último momento y Salí corriendo hasta aquí a veces suelo ser muy olvidadiza jejejejejejejejejejejeje**-dijo la chica con una risa un poco nerviosa-**pero por mi suerte si taje un poco de mi arsenal**-dijo la lazadora acercando su mano al hombro y se asomaron dos babosa una slirena y una infierno-**le presento a dos miembros de mi arsenal Llamarada**(la infierno)**y Ilushion**(la 'slirena')- dijo Ángela mostrando a sus dos babosas

**Wau otra infierno**-dijo Trixie

En ese momento aquella infierno cruzo la vista y vio cierta babosa infierno en forma megamorph- **¬.¬ **_**ha pero mira si es el pequeñajo de Burpy**_-chillo llamarada en un tono burlón-_**por favor llamarada no comiences a molestar **_**=_=**-chillo la babosa slirena sabiendo lo que iba a hacer su hermana

**¿Tú eres de la superficie?**– pregunto Eli Ángela Burpy Llamarada ilushion y toda la banda se sorprendió frente a la pregunta de shane "_como es que se dio cuenta de eso en tan poco tiempo recuerdo que el Sr. Will tardo dos meses en enterarse que mi familia era de la superficie_" pensó la lanzadora

**No...**- en ese momento Eli se puso tieso-**y si**-respondió la lanzadora confundiendo a toda la banda

**Qué?**-dijo toda la banda en unisonó

***suspiro*yo nací en bajoterra pero mi familia es providente de la superficie**- explico Ángela

**Haaaa**- dijo toda la banda en unisonó de repente suena un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Eli y Kord

**No se preo...**-

**No se preocupen yo hago la comida**-dijo Ángela interrumpiendo a pronto en ese momento a Ilushion le lanzan una bola de fuego y ella pierde el equilibrio y cae en el sofá y se convierte en una babosa versátil albina

**Sip**-dijo Ángela poniendo su babosa en su hombro luego volteo la mirada hacia donde estaban ambas infierno

_**Fue el _ Fue ella**_-chillaron ambas babosas es unisonó

**No comiencen quieren**-dijo Ángela a ambas babosas, ellas solo asintieron

**Puedes entender a las babosas**-pregunto eli sorprendido por lo que había visto

**Sip y puedo hacer muchas cosas más ;D**-dijo Ángela haciendo un pequeño guiño al Shane haciendo que ha Trixie le hirviera la sangre mas, *gruñido de estomago* -**será mejor que haga rápido la comida ahí hay un monstruo que tiene hambre**- dijo Ángela en un tono burlón dirigiéndose a la cocina y apenas entro sintió un olor horrible peor que un grupo de flaturorincas-_**por que huele tan horrible**_- chillo Ilushion –**debe ser esa comida podrida de ahí**-señalando la "exquisita" comida de pronto

**Unas horas después **

**Fiuu termine**- dijo Ángela con unos cuatro platos de curry con arroz –**la comida esta lista**-dijo Ángela dirigiéndose a la sala

**Gracias por la comida Ángela**-dijo el ojiazul

**No ha de que... y por cierto Eli no deberías deja la comida pudriéndose en la cocina ningún humano podría soportar el olor que produce**- dijo Ángela sentándose en el sofá

**Espera un momento tú te a traviste a desperdicie la exquisita comida de pronto**-alego pronto en en frente de la lanzadora

**Eso era comida**-dijo Ángela

**Pe-pe-ro como te atreve a insultar así la comida de pronto**-pronto siguió discutiendo y Ángela se sintió observada cruzo la vista hacia la ventana y vi una sombra que se esfumo rápidamente frunció el ceño

**Perdón Eli me tengo que ir**- dijo Ángela levantándose de su asiento

**Por?**- pregunto Eli

**Digamos que tú no eres el único que molesta a Blakk…él ha puesto a alguien para seguirme y destruirme por decirlo así no me puedo quedar en un solo lugar **- dijo la lanzadora y silbo llamando a sus babosas-**llama cuando me necesites y Burpy llama cuando sea necesario**- dijo Ángela saliendo por la puerta

Ya muy lejos en el refugio Ángela para en seco

**Enserio eres muy bueno para escabullirte…Twist **- dijo la lazadora al aire

**Y tú muy buena para encontrarme… Ángela**-dijo saliendo de una copa de árbol un chico moreno de cabello rubio y ojos color agua

Ambos lazadores se dieron una mirada de odio y...

**YO: TADA ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DE HOY ME PRESENTO SOY Ángela-Lí-091299 VIVO EN COLOMBIA BOGOTA TENGO 14 **(este año cumplo los 15 que me recomienda fiesta o viaje)**SEXO FEMENINO TENGO EL CABELLO ENTRE CASTAÑO Y MONO ME GUSTA PONERME MI SUERTE CELESTE JEANS NEGROS Y SIEMPRE ME COJO EL PELO CON UNA COLA DE CABALLO O UNA TRENSA SUELTA O AMBAS **

**PREGUNTAAAAA CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVA Y CUAL FUE LE PRIMER FIC QUE LEYERON**

**YO ESTE AÑO CONOSI FANFICTION Y FUE ADMIRADORES SECRETOS.**

**NO LEEREMOS **


End file.
